the_shopkins_battlefandomcom-20200215-history
Jessicake
Jessicake was the host of The Shopkins Battle and Shopkins All Stars. She debuted in the first episode after announcing the contest. She was a contestant on Shopkins Craziness and competed for The Snickerdoodles. She was a contestant on Battle of the Shopkins for The Abusement Park 2. She was eliminated in Runaway Girlfriend and Bird with 19 votes. Personality Although she seems to be calm most of the time, she does get angry in "Lick Your Way to Freedom" , "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", "Fortunate Ben", and "Jessicake Goes Too Far", this anger growing more frequent as the series goes on. Tyler Scott has suggested that she and Donatina are some sort of extra-terrestrial beings. She was a nice host in The Shopkins Battle and didn’t screech then. But in Shopkins All Stars, she has a mysterious, sadistic personality where she uses her powers to harm the contestants just for the fun of it. In "Fortunate Ben", Jessicake was shown to want a sense of dominance in the show and will get furious if talked back to or if she has tasks done for her. When pushed, Jessicake would show no mercy and would even do things such as ”dismemble” close friends out of anger, even lacking remorse in the process. In "Jessicake Goes Too Far", Jessicake is very intolerant to criticism as he mistaken Miss Sprinkles’ response to criticism, and threatens to zap her, A Better Name Than That's plan being the only thing stopping the attack. In "Enter the Exit", however, in direct contrast to the earlier bully she was shown as, Jessicake seems to be a lot calmer and more humble than she was before she disappeared out of thin air. She can still be violent, but noticeably less often. In Shopkins Craziness, however, in direct contrast to the earlier bully she was shown as, Jessicake seems to be a lot calmer, frendlier and more humble than she was before she was multiplied by 0. She can still be violent, but noticeably less often. She has also not screeched anyone as of SC 1, adding onto how friendly she became. She still will not hesitate to zap those who bother her. Trivia *She is depicted with four fingers frequently, but sometimes she is depicted with five, as seen during the intro of "Getting Teardrop to Talk" where she shrinks Suzie Sushi and before blasting energy beams at Pina Pineapple Drink in "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset". It also appears in "Jessicake Goes Too Far" when Jessicake was about to blast Miss Sprinkles for criticizing her. Other times she has claws like in "Fortunate Ben". *She appears in the HTwins.net game Tidepool, as a level 23 creature in the "Classic" character set. *Tyler described Jessicake as a "weird alien creature who doesn't know how to communicate" in his reaction video. If she actually is an alien, this could explain her strange powers, general behavioral quirks, different eye and limb assets, and her screeching. **Another implication that she is an alien was shown in "Enter the Exit", in which she says "We don't have that gender where I'm from", indicating that she's from another planet. *Jessicake seems to be omnipotent. However, being omnipotent doesn't grant her the ability to give good solutions to the problems which she is faced with all of the time. *In the first three episodes, Jessicake starts the intro by raising her right arm in a fist. *Jessicake is able to talk with her eyes, as shown in "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset". *Jessicake hates the closed form of 4. **This is implied in "Today's Very Special Episode" when he deems Death pact's makeover to be the worst one, while she ranks Bleh's as the second best makeover. *In SAS 3, when Jessicake states that she isn't the one who doesn't know her value, the sky can be seen in the center of her eyes. *Apparently, if Jessicake were to disappear, she would teleport into space. **This was foreshadowed after Bianca Banana was multiplied by Jessicake, she states that she had obtained the "factor of Jessicake" within her. Also, when Jessicake was recovered by Opaletta and Lippy Lips, they had to extract Jessicake from the inside of Bianca Banana before squeezing her in to a human shape. *When Jessicake screeched at Tayler Tee in "Fortunate Ben", the screech was the original audio clip in reverse. *Jessicake has a tendency to misname "A Better Name Than That" as "Another Name Than That", as heard in "Today's Very Special Episode" and "Get to the Top in 500 Steps". *Jessicake seems to have no gender, along with Donatina, because in her world, they don't have that. **This may imply that the other characters from DFOHV have no genders either. *Despite being the main host of SAS, she only said one contestant was eliminated at the point of elimination. (That contestant being Starletta Shades, she also wanted to say Strawberry Kiss was eliminated, but Donatina said it first.) Category:Characters Category:Hosts